Help you through it
by Burnbee
Summary: prowl x bumblebee.rated M for when bumblebee tells his story!Bumblebee has been to the pits and back but tells no one anything.So when Prowl gets fed up with it he finally gets Bumblebee to tell him what happened.Now it's Optimus,Ratchet,and Bulkhead against Prowl and Bumblebee as the two try not to let anybot find out that his sparklings father is really...
1. Opening up

"PLEASE!NO!"bumblebee shouted jumping looked around."i'm still in my room."bumblebee pulled his knee's to his chest and had been six days since he had been saved by his team mates and he couldn't get rid of the nightmares that haunted him in his was a knock at his door before somebot just walked jumped and scooted back shaking hadn't told anybot what happened over the month before they found shivered when he hit the wall behind his other bot slowly,carefully,and cautiously walked up to his sighed in relief when he saw it was just one of his team mates prowl.  
"w-what are you doing in my room prowl?"bumblebee whimpered.  
"my room is right across from though the others didn't hear your scream i wrong?"prowl had thought many times about telling prowl what had happened but knowing he'd have to tell optimus...he just couldn't.  
"it's nothing.i-i-i just thought i was back with the decepticons is all."bumblebee sighed and shook his head.  
"you want to talk about it?"prowl ask though already knowing the answer.  
"no."bumblebee stated with wide optics.  
byour so predictable bumblebee./b  
"why is it?"prowl ask.  
"why is what?"bumblebee ask.  
"why is it you wont tell me what happened there?"prowl just stopped looking in prowls optics and looked down at his knee' saddly sighed and turned to walk out when he heard bumblebee whisper something that he didn't cetch."what was that?"prowl ask turning around.  
"i said because you'd have to tell optimus and i don't want to be treated like some sort of infectious bot."bumblebee repeated.  
"why would i have to tell prime?"prowl ask his voice soft as if he were talking to a frightened sparkling.  
"because your second in command."bumblebee stated.  
"true but i have some secrets kept from him and i'm sure that if you tell me i can keep that one between us."prowl replied sitting on the slowly placed a servo on bumblebee's shoulder.  
bwhy do i care so much?/b  
bumblebee looked at could see the oil streaks down his face and felt extream anger bubble deep inside how he wanted to kill those decepticons for whatever it was they had done but knew bumblebee needed him at that moment.  
"come on it's ok.i won't tell a single bot."prowl said.  
"cross your spark?"bumblebee ask.  
"cross my spark and hope to offline."prowl tears fell from his eye's as he explained everything to felt sorrow for the little torture he'd gone through while there was terrible.  
(two hours later)  
after telling the story bumblebee had just cried on prowl for awhile and eventually cried himself back into a looked so peaceful to just watched bumblebee could tell this was the first time he had at least tried to sleep since they'd found had secretly watched bumblebee for the first four nights wondering what had happened to the poor bot and now that he knew...he really had to keep bumblebee's was no way he was telling optimus but he knew that bumblebee should get checked by leand back on the wall behind them careful not to move his legs or his left arm for he didn't want to wake looked down at bumblebee and smiled at him before he too fell asleep.  
*next morning*  
bumblebee awoke early the next couldn't hear anybot up at all.  
uhuh thats strange isnt prowl normally up by now?/u  
bumblebee just ignored his thought when saw an arm holding him started to shake but stopped soon realizing it was just prowl' started recalling what had happened last night and smiled that at least one bot had had enough of his was happy prowl made him shifted was his berth so...lumpy?prowl onlined his optics and looked around.  
bthis isn't my.../b  
he trailed off looking down at gave a friendly smile down to bumblebee who returned it and sat up.  
"i'm going to go meditate if you need anythings else...just get me."prowl walked out closing the door behind him and then walked to his was left alone well for a moment or he got up and went to prowls room.  
"yes?"prowl ask.  
"i...i want to meditate with you...is that...ok?"bumblebee all the bot had been through prowl really just couldn't say no.  
"yes come on in and sit down."prowl nodded and did as copied whatever prowl did except for the humming.  
(little while later)  
some time later while the two where still meditating ratchet entered without knocking.  
"prowl i have that..."ratchet moved the datapad out of his face and and bumblebee looked at him."um...nevermind i'll just come back when your done."ratchet said and walked walked to optimus's room to deliver his virus walked in again without knocking.  
"yes ratchet?"optimus just kind of stared at him before shaking his head.  
"i got your results."ratchet said.  
"and?"optimus ask.  
"your is something going on between prowl and bumblebee?"ratchet ask.  
"not that i know of why?"optimus ask. 


	2. Fallin' in love

"because i just saw bumblebee meditating in prowls room with him."ratchet said with a dazzed look.  
"at least somebot got to him."optimus said."i'll have to talk to him to get the answers out of him."optimus both left his went left and optimus went got there in time to see bumblebee hug prowl thank him for his help and head to get him some energon.  
"it was no problem me know if you ever want to meditate again.i'd be happy to let you join me."prowl replied and waived as bumblebee walked off.  
"so what did he tell you?everybot wants to know what happened to make him so scared of us."optimus ask.  
"i promised bumblebee i wounldn't tell and i am keeping that."prowl turned around and faced optimus.  
"i can send you to ratchet to make you tell if i have to.i really don't want to."optimus took a step forward and prowl stepped choose this time to walk back to say something to 'd stopped and heard the whole conversation.  
"don't do it prowl."bumblebee must have heard him because he took a step forward and growled.  
"if you want the answer you'll have to beat it out of me."prowl took a stance and thats when bumblebee jumped in.  
"hey prowl."bumblebee smiled jumping infront of his bots jumped back.  
bbumblebee to the rescue/b  
prowl chuckled.  
"boss bot."bumblebee almost turned back to prowl."so prowl about the you need to get out more thing...there's this movie called the krate kid you should come watch it with me."bumblebee went to say something but was dragged off by an eger got outside and transformed taking off to the movies.  
*later*  
the two came back around mid by side servo in they set foot into the base and stepped apart.  
"my favorite part was when he's on...wax the kids does this have to do with training?and he's ."bumblebee joined in.  
"that was pretty funny."prowl heard a scream.  
"that was sari!"bumblebee raced to the 'living room' and looked was in there jumping around holding her hand screaming raced up to her.  
"sari what's wrong?"prowl ask.  
"AW!AW!I BURNED MY HAND!AW!AW!AW!"sari screamed.  
"oh i'll get ratchet!"prowl shouted from down the raced in with prowl a cycle a word ratchet grabed sari and raced to his medical lab with prowl and bee following sat outside the locked doors for six 's head on prowl's lap fast then bulkhead and optimus came rushing down.  
"what's wrong with sari?"optimus put a finger over his mouth.  
"SHHHH!"prowl whispered pointed to bumblebee."we came in and sari ask what was wrong and she replied she got burned."prowl carefully stood up lifting bumblebee with him.  
"whats wrong with my little buddy?"bulkhead ask pointing to bumblebee.  
"he's just tired.i'll go put him in his i'm going to to ratchet sari will be in there over night."prowl replied then walked off.  
"there's something going on between those two."optimus said.  
"there is?"bulkhead ask."what is it?"bulkhead shook his head.(poor bot he's a little slow.)prime shook his head and stalked off.  
"i'm going to call there is something going on between them he can help."optimus said and closed his door.  
*with prowl*  
he sat there watchng his now secret lover,no bot had been told other than ratchet, snuggled into his 's arms rapped around his body like a mother protecting it's helm resting on bumblebee' offlined his optics and joined bumblebee in recharge.  
(next morning)  
prowl was up and in his room before any other bot got a little while ratchet came in.  
"got your i'm going to go give bumblebee his.i think i should give it to him alone while he's peaceful."ratchet walked knocked on bumblebee's door.  
"who are you?"bumblebee shouted.  
"open the door bumblebee now!"ratchet shouted.  
"it's open just step forward."bumblebee did so and entered bumblebee's room."yes?"bumblebee ask.  
"i...uh...have your results to the...uh...virus and other tests."ratchet searched for a way to tell bumblebee.  
iwhat's with him?this isn't like him.../i  
"and?"bumblebee ask.  
"you might want to sit down for this."ratchet slowly nodded and sat down.  
"ok i'm confused...what's wrong?"bumblebee sighed.  
"i have it's good or bad...you decied."ratchet said.  
"ok go on/"bumblebee paused for a moment.  
"your...uh...your pregnate with a decepticon."ratchet said 's spark dropped and he shook his head.  
" .no!THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE!"bumblebee prowl made bumblebee tell ratchet and let him do a test he'd found out about prowl and bumblebee.  
"i'm sorry bumblebee..."ratchet trailed looked up.  
"do...does prowl know?"bumblebee shook his head.  
" but us."ratchet replied."i figured you'd want to tell him and discuss with him and such."ratchet nodded.  
"h-how's s-sari?"bumblebee ask.  
"she's will take her home when she gets up."ratchet walked towards the door and stopped."let me know what your doing with it or if you need come see me."ratchet said and walked got up and went to prowl's walked right in without didn't move from his meditating.  
"prowl."bumblebee onlined his optics and turned his head.  
"yes bee?"prowl fell from bee's optics.  
"i need to talk to you."bumblebee was worried and stood walked over to him.  
"come sit down with me."prowl grabed bee's hand and sat down under his tree in his favorite spot."now tell me what's wrong."prowl whispered looked at him.  
"i have a decepticon in me."bumblebee whispered extreamly optics went wide.  
"your pregnate...who's?"prowl ask.  
"i'm guessing megatrons...what are we going to do?"bumblebee ask.  
"we need to go to ratchet and see what we can do...see if it can be trained to be an autobot...that is if you want to keep it."prowl said.  
"it's going to be an autobot.i want to keep it if you want you want to then lets go see ratchet."bumblebee stood and reached out a hand to grabed it and bumblebee pulled him walked down to the medical bay servo in nervously squeezing prowls when another bot would walk by but both kept a smile on there face.  
"so your moving into my room or me into yours?"prowl ask. 


	3. Just dance!

"yours."bumblebee leand into prowls walked like that a while before optimus came down the stopped and stared at them with his jaw stopped and waived to him.  
"hey boss bot."bumblebee mumbled trying hard not to laugh at his face.  
"yeah hey prime."prowl waived also trying hard not to laugh.  
" you two...?"optimus ask pointing to them.  
"together..."bumblebee finished.  
" ..."prowl said.  
"no."they both said looked at them then slowly walked out of hearing range bumblebee and prowl burst into laughed the whole way to ratchets medical entered still laughing.  
"ok what prank did bumblebee pull and which bot am i going to have to fix?"ratchet stopped laughing as soon as ratchet said that.  
"HEY!"bumblebee put his hands up in laid a hand on his shoulder.  
"bumblebee played no prank."prowl giggled.  
"then what?"ratchet ask.  
"we were on our way here and lots of bots went passed us."bumblebee started.  
"bulkhead,sari,jazz,sentinel prime,sunstreaker,sideswipe,and then optimus."prowl listed in order.  
"everyone else was all we expected you two together and stuff like that but"bumblebee started but prowl interuppted.  
"the primes didn' was kinda pissed that he wasn't told first but he's always an aft."prowl said.  
"optimus was the reason we were walked by us and his jaw just dropped."bumblebee chuckled.  
"ok that is funny."ratchet his expression became serious."so i assume you told him?"ratchet said.  
"yes and we're keeping it if and only if it can be raised as an will act like an autobot and will be treated like an far as everybot will know it will be an autobot if we keep it."bumblebee replied.  
" read this data pad to know what to expect."ratchet handed the data pad to prowl."oh and bumblebee?"ratchet grabed his stomich in ran to the sink and purged."ok 's normal so expect it to happen."ratchet went to reply but purged again.  
itell him i figured that out please./i  
bumblebee commed to prowl as he purged.  
iwill do./i  
"he says he figured that out."prowl told ratchet.  
"just be lucky your pregnate or else i'd throw a wrench at you."ratchet said.  
i he could always throw one at you prowl.../i  
bumblebee commed.  
"HEY!"prowl looked at him confused compleatly.  
"uh?"ratchet ask.  
"he said you could always throw one at me."prowl laughed.  
"i'm sure he was just playing."ratchet chuckled.  
imaybe,maybe not ratchet./i  
bee burst out in laughter.  
iBEE!/i  
ratchet was laughing to hard to say it to him without the comm.  
"uh?"prowl stopped laughing.  
" was just nothing..."ratchet nodded and bumblebee walked over to leaned into his side.  
"ugh."bumblebee and ratchet chuckled.  
"good luck."ratchet nodded and helpped bumblebee walk out.  
*prowls room*  
bumblebee lay on prowls berth.  
"so prowler...when are we going to tell the others?"bumblebee ask.  
"we can tell anyone but sentinel any time you want they all know were together."prowl said.  
"ok so what you want me to tell them you knocked me up and now i'm pregnate any time i want?"bumblbee ask.  
"just tell'em your pregnate they'll get the drift."prowl then stood up."i'll be right back stay here."prowl said.  
"ok."bumblebee walked out.  
(15 minutes later)  
prowl had just walked out of optimus's office and went to get him and bumblebee some energon when he got a comm from bumblebee.  
iProwl!/i  
he sounded like he was in pain so prowl replied quickly.  
iyes?what where are you?what's wrong?/i  
my gut's out./i  
prowl raced to the burst into the sat beside bumblebee and rubbed his bumblebee was done purging five minutes later he leand against prowl and whiped the rest energon of bumblebee's mouth and picked him walked to his room and placed him on the berth.  
"are you ok?"prowl ask sitting beside nodded.  
"guess so."bumblebee a moment he sat up.  
"what's wrong?"prowl ask.  
"nothing i just want to go to the living just challenged me to a game of Just Dance."bumblebee said.  
"cool i'll watch."prowl smiled.  
"ok."bumblebee grabed prowls servo and dragged him to the living room.  
(living room)  
when they got there sari,bulkhead,and optimus were talking to all looked up as prowl and bumblebee walked up servo in just smiled and rolled his 'd heard they were together but now they were just showing each other off.  
"hey jazz."prowl waived.  
"hi bee."jazz smiled.  
"so bumblebee you ready?"sari ask.  
"oh one are we playing?"bumblebee ask.  
"all.i got a new song called jump in the line."sari nodded as they got ready to xbox started up the song.  
uibShake, shake, shake, Senora, shake your body line!  
Shake, shake, shake, Senora, shake it all the time!  
Work, work, work, Senora, work your body line!  
Work, work, work, Senora, work it all the time!  
My girl's name is Senora.  
I tell you friends, I adore her.  
And when she dances, oh brother!  
She's a hurricane in all kinds of weather!/b/u  
they laughed as they danced rather embarrassingly but keeping their scores up ,jazz,and optimus watched with finished the song and sari turned on her favorite.  
uibJingo Jingo Jingo Jingo ba Lo Ba, ba, lo Ba, ba, lo Ba, ba, lo./b/u  
bumblebee was compleatly imbarrassed by the movements but was more embarrassed to find he was that song was over and they had done the full picked a song.  
"don't know what this is and don't care."bumblebee said.  
uibHow you doin young lady That feelin that you givin really drives me crazy You don t have to play about the joke I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke You're looking for a girl that ll treat you right You lookin for her in the day time with the light You might be the type if I play my cards right I'll find out by the end of the night./b/u 


	4. Oh Honey!

after the song ended they both walked in looking really stormed up to bumblebee and grabed him then proceeded to drag him to the medical and terrified bumblebee motioned for prowl to help nodded and followed after.  
(medical bay)  
ratchet threw the death glare to them both for fifteen minutes.  
uif looks could offline.../u  
bunmblebee finally couldn't take it any more.  
"what?"prowl ask.  
"WHAT WERE YOU DOING OUT THERE BUMBLEBEE?"ratchet and prowl flinched.  
"just dancing."bumblebee mumbled.  
"DID YOU NOT READ THE DATA PAD PROWL?HOW 'BOUT YOU BEE?HUH?I BET YOU DIDN'T DID YOU?"ratchet shouted.  
"no we've been busy getting used to the fact!that and his constant purging!"prowl exclaimed.  
"YOU SHOULD HAVE READ THE SLAGGING DATA PAD WHEN I GAVE IT TO YOU!"ratchet jumped up off the berth and got in ratchets face the best he could before shouting on the other hand hid the best he could in the corner.  
"I TOLD YOU WE WERE BUSY!"prowl shouted.  
"THEN GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR EXHAUST YOU POMPOUS PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A NINJABOT!"ratchet didn't know what was happening but when those words came out of ratchets mouth he saw marched forward and jabbed his finger intoratchet chest angerly.  
"YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU GRUMPY OLD 'CON!"bumblebee shouted."PROWL IS ONE OF THE BEST NINJA BOTS CYBERTRON HAD TO OFFER!YEAH, SO HE NEEDS A LITTLE MORE TRAINING TO PERFECT IT BUT HE'S STILL ONE OF THE BEST!AND I DON'T LIKE IT WHEN OTHERS SHOUT AT HIM!BECAUSE I GET MAD AND I SEE RED!SO YOU TAKE IT BACK!"bumblebee felt like the whole base was shaking as bumblebee stopped shouting and stormed out.  
"what the hell was that?"prowl turned to him.  
"let's just say...welcome to hell prowl."ratchet walked went to his room assuming to find bumblebee there but it was checked bumblebee's room,the energon machine,sari's room,and finally the living bumblebee was no where in the base.  
"anyone seen bumblebee?"prowl ask.  
"he took off to take sari back home before this huge storm comes in."jazz nodded and walked out of the building.(outside)  
it thundered after a minute or two followed by lightning.  
bcan't get any worse than this./b  
prowl though at the exact moment it started pouring.  
bit just did./b  
prowl rolled his optics at the clich a second bumblebee pulled up and started shivering and walking towards the didn't even notice walked up behind him and hugged gasp but relaxed when he saw it was just engin purred in delight.  
"come on lets get you in before you cetch a cold."prowl nodded and they walked smiled when he saw waived but drug bumblebee with him to his room.  
(prowls room)  
"why didn't we stop?"bumblebee ask.  
"because i want to ask you a question."prowl said."would you like to spark bond with me?"prowl ask.  
"YES!"bumblebee exclamed.  
bui#SINCE I"M NOT GOOD WITH SCENE'S LIKE THIS I WILL SKIP TO TOMORROW!#/b/u/i  
*next morning*  
bumblebee and prowl got up at the same time the next soon as prowl sat up he had a lap full of purging patted bumblebee's back untill it whimpered and curled up around his stomich in prowls lap.  
bthere goes my clean floor.../b  
"come on we need to get you some energon."prowl said.  
"i just emptied my tanks and you want me to put more in?"bumblebee complained.  
" haven't had any energon in since day before 's not good for you."prowl sighed and stood up and walked out."so when do you plan on telling?"prowl ask.  
"your not gonna help?"bumblebee ask.  
"i didn't think you wanted me to."prowl replied feeling the waives of hurt comming through their bond.  
"oh course i want your 's your it?"bumblebee ask.  
"no."prowl 's spark dropped."it's our sparkling."prowl grined before planting his lips on noticed blurr he raced out and up to them.  
"hey guys."blurr broke apart and waived grabed prowls servo nervously for some sent calming pulses through their bond.  
"hi blurr."prowl just waived like he did with anybot but prowl.  
"whatbumblebeedon'tigetahi?"blurr ask in his normall speedy and prowl looked at each other then looked at blurr.  
"what?"bumblebee and prowl ask at the same rolled his optics.  
"don't i get a hi,bee?"blurr slowed some.  
" ."bumblebee walked by.  
"hi blurr."ratchet waived at them and walked stopped after a moment backed up and did a double take."i...then...i thought...never mind hi blurr."ratchet grumbled and walked away.  
"well,we have to go were just heading to the energon machine."prowl gripped bumblebee's servo and started walking.  
"okseeyoulaterguy'si'mgonnagosayhitoeverybot!"blurr raced loosened his grip on prowls continued to grabed their cubes and handed one to bit a whole in the corner and took a walked to the living ,blurr,optimus,and ratchet were in there.  
iwe should tell the now./i  
bumblebee commed.  
iwhy?/i  
prowl ask.  
ibecause sentinel isn't in here right now it's the purfect time./i  
bumblebee nodded.  
iratchet were going to tell them you get their attention for us?/i  
isure can kiddo./i  
ratchet winked at bumblebee then stood up.  
" listen up."ratchet shut the tv off." ."ratchet walked up front.  
"we would wait to tell yall this but we can't let sentinel know."prowl all nodded.  
"prowl you tell them this and i'll tell them you know what."bumblebee nodded.  
"ok for are bonded."prowl but blurr clapped happlie.  
"and second...i'm carrying."bumblebee jumpped up and went to shout.  
"don't freak out!don't freak out!"bumblebee and prowl teenager nodded and ran up to bumblebee and hugged'em tight.  
"i happy for you guy's."sari nodded at got up and stormed out.  
"what's his problem?"bumblebee whispered.  
"he proble just got up on the wrong side of the berth."prowl started thinking.  
"hey where's bulkhead?"bumblebee ask.  
"he should get back any minute now."optimus nodded and walked outside.a few cycles later they heard something that sounded like metal banging together which they guessed was bulkhead a loud banging hand both racing in the room soaked.  
"what happened?"prowl ask.  
"it started raining."bumblebee heard a howl."what's that?"bumblebee ran back.  
*outside*  
bumblebee stepped out side.  
"oh,hi are you doing out here in the rain?"bumblebee ask came running stopped and smiled when he saw what it had found a canaan picked the puppy up and carried it over to optimus."can i keep it?"bumblebee optics got wide as he gave in. 


End file.
